Memory Lost
by elemental.unsisters
Summary: Mikan is a soldier and Natsume is a prince. He died because of the war. She made a contract to the sorceress to sacrifice her most prized possession --- his memory of her to bring his life back. Now that his memory is gone, how can they be together?
1. Ice and Snow

**..Memory Lost..**

Summary: Mikan is a soldier and Natsume is a prince. He died because of the war. She made a contract to the sorceress to sacrifice her most prized possession that is his memory of her to bring his life back. Now that his memory is gone how can they be together?

Disclaimer: We don't own Gakuen Alice..

**Chapter 1: Ice and Snow.**

oOoOo

"When I grow up I want to be a soldier just like my dad and my brother! What do you wanna be Natsume?" The little brunette girl shouted while acting like a soldier.

"When I grow up, I will be the king of this kingdom and I'll protect everyone!" The raven-haired boy said.

"But...that is my job! I am the soldier!" The brunette argued.

"Then what am I supposed to do, Mikan?" The raven boy asked.

"You'll order around people just like your dad." She answered and the boy sweatdropped.

"I don't want that. I want to protect everyone." He argued.

"But that is my job." She said. She thought for a moment about something he can do.

"I'll protect everyone and you can protect me!" She said with a smile. With that he blushed.

"I agree! When we grow up you'll protect everyone and I'll protect you. I promise!" He promised.

"Sure thing." She agreed and held out her pinkie and he pull out his and they pinkie-swear.

* * *

17 years later...a bloody war started. Every soldier came and fought. Mikan was just watching from her window. The fight was all bloody. It seemed like every second a soldier must die, if it isn't on their kingdom it's on another.

"Onee-chan, will onii-san and otousan be ok?" The pink-haired girl, Anna asked.

"I'm sure they will." Mikan replied.

"They are strong, right onee-chan?" The blue-haired girl, Nonoko asked.

"They are strong. Just pray for their safety ok?" Mikan told them.

"_Otousan, I know you didn't let me go because I know you and onii-san will survive, right?"_ She thought. A teardrop fell from her eyes.

The door opened and his brother, Tsubasa, came in, holding on his arms is a corpse of a man.

"Onii-san!" The twins said making Mikan look at the man.

"Onii-san! Otousan! Onii-san, what happened?" Mikan asked in great fear.

Silence.

"No...no...no!" Mikan cried as she hug his father's dead and bloody body.

"Onii-san, is tou-san dead?" Nonoko asks and Tsubasa just nodded.

Mikan stood up and wiped out her tears. She faced her brother and said, "Onii-san, please let me join the war."

"No! Mikan, this is not a joke! Our father has been killed because of that war! Besides you're a girl! I can't be expecting you to go to that war!" He shouted.

"This is not about me being a girl! I want to get some revenge and I want to protect our kingdom! Please, big brother?" She asked.

"Okaasan and otousan already died onee-chan. We don't want you to die too. Please?" Anna asked with teary eyes.

"Anna-chan, you must understand. I want to take revenge for otousan and besides, this is my dream. I wanna be a soldier and fight for our kingdom." She replied.

"But we don't want you to die onee-chan." Nonoko said.

"I have no intention to die." Mikan replied.

"So, please let me go onii-san. I'll come back here safe, please?" She asked Tsubasa.

"Go. But promise that you'll come back." He reminded her.

"Yes. Thank you." She hugged her brother and her sisters.

Before going, Tsubasa gave his armour and sword to Mikan. As soon as she was gone, her siblings prayed for her safety.

* * *

At the castle, the prince and the king is looking at the war, praying and hoping that they will win. Remember, the king don't go to wars that's why there are soldiers.

"King Hyuuga, Prince Hyuuga, there is a girl who suddenly came into the war. What should we do?" The messenger reported.

As soon as the prince, Natsume, heard this, he quickly grabbed his armour and sword and went to the battlefield. Only one person is in his mind that could do such a stupid thing, Mikan. Ever since a child, Mikan and Natsume are friends and all that Mikan could talk about is being a soldier. And since then, Natsume had feelings for Mikan and so did she.

* * *

Anyone who dares to pass Natsume and stop him shall be dead, that's his motto for now. He MUST find Mikan before anything happens.

* * *

At last after many soldiers that have been killed because of their stupidity to kill Natsume, the soldiers are now dead courtesy of Natsume, he finally found Mikan. Mikan's body is full of blood, and what surround her are corpses of the people she killed.

"MIKAN!" Natsume shouted. Mikan looked at the direction where the voice came from.

"Natsume." She said, her eyes are full of tears.

"What happened?" Natsume said caressing her brown hair as she cried on his chest.

"My father, he died." She said as she continued to cry.

"Mikan, stop, please? Don't worry I'm here. I'm gonna protect you." Natsume said and laid his head on hers.

"Natsume." She looked up.

Suddenly a soldier came behind Mikan, ready to kill her, and then Natsume turned and killed the soldier.

"I told you I'll protect you didn't I?" Natsume said looking back. "Be careful, ok?" He reminded.

"Yes. Arigato, Natsume-kun." She replied.

* * *

And that was it, every enemy they saw, they killed. Few killings later, no more enemies were left, or so they thought.

* * *

"Mikan, are you ok? Did you get hurt?" Natsume said holding Mikan's face.

"No. I'm perfectly fine, how about you? Are you ok?" Mikan replied.

"As long as you are fine, I'm ok." Natsume replied.

"That is so cheesy, Natsume." She chuckled.

"But that is the truth, you know? What do you want?" Natsume asked.

"Nothing, it's fine." She said then laughed.

"What's so funny?" Natsume asked.

"Nothing, nothing, it's just that you have fulfilled your promise." She replied with a smile.

"You mean the one we made when we were 3?" Natsume asked in great surprise.

"Yup!" She replied.

"But ever since then I had always protect you, right?" he asks.

"True, but this is the first time I saw you fighting and protecting me with your armour on. You look so cool back there." Mikan complimented him.

"Hn, you were too." He replied. With that she blushed.

"Mikan, I know that this isn't the right moment but I have to tell you something."

"Hmm?"

"Mikan, I...uhmmm...I" Natsume uttered.

"Huh?" She replied.

"I L-" He didn't finish his sentence, he was killed!

"Natsume?" Her tears came down rolling.

"It's only a revenge for killing me." Then after what the soldier said, he died.

* * *

In front of her is the body of her love, killed in front of her. In the battlefield, soldiers are killed, blood spilled, and only one survived, Mikan. It started to snow, and Mikan kept on crying. He carried the corpse of her lover. Walking pass the corpses, pass the bloody ground, and as the pure white snow crashes down the ground it becomes red. After she passed the battlefield, she went to the person whom she knows how to bring his lover back, the sorceress.

* * *

As she arrive the black house of the sorceress, she knocked at the door and the door opened revealing a beautiful raven haired girl in a black coat.

"I see you have here the corpse of the prince?" She started.

"Could you please reincarnate him?" Mikan asked.

"What is it for you?" The sorceress asked in an icy tone.

"Anything! I'll do anything!" Mikan replied.

"Even if it is your most prized possession?"

"Yes."

"Then, tell me what you will exchange in order to bring him back."

Silence.

"His memory of me." Mikan answered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, he is the most important person in my life and because of me, he died. What is then important to me now that he is gone?" She said, her tears came crashing down the floor.

"Well then, once he comes back to life, he'll remember everything except you." She reminded her.

"Yes." Mikan replied.

The sorceress then got Natsume's body and lay it down on the floor. The sorceress then chanted something and a symbol appeared below her. After that, Natsume opened his eyes. He looked around trying to figure out where he is.

* * *

"Sorceress Hotaru?" He said as soon as he saw the sorceress.

"Yes?" She replied.

"What am I doing here? Am I supposed to be in the battle field?" He asked.

"You were but then you got stab and this soldier saved you." She said and looked at Mikan.

"Thank you soldier." Natsume thanked Mikan.

"You're welcome your majesty." She said kneeling down as a sign of respect.

"I owe you one, soldier." Natsume said. "What is your name?"

"Mikan Sakura." She replied.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the battlefield?" He asked, confused.

"This is my dream to be a soldier and I did this as a revenge for my father." She said.

"You remind me of someone I knew a long time ago." He said trying to remember who it is.

"Hm?" She asked.

"Never mind, how old are you?"

"The same as you are, prince, 20." She said.

"Ok, just tell me what you need and I'll give it to you." He said before standing up.

"Yes, thank you." Mikan replied.

Natsume just passed by her and as soon as he is gone, she stood up.

"Imai-san, thank you for bringing him alive." Mikan thanked the sorceress.

"Are you ok with what things are?" Hotaru asked.

"This is my payment. I can't do anything about it." She replied with a smile.

"That is your payment but it doesn't mean that you can't do anything about it." The sorceress said.

"What do you mean? He doesn't know me anymore. For him, I didn't exist." Mikan reasoned out.

"If he did forget you why did he told you earlier that you reminded him of someone?" Hotaru said.

"You're right. But how about the payment? He will forget everything about me." She asked.

"He did forget about you." Hotaru replied.

"Then why did you told me earlier that 'If he did forget you why did he told you earlier that you reminded him of someone'?" She asked.

"I don't know. It's for me to know and for you to find out." The sorceress replied.

"Thanks anyway, though I didn't understand it." She thanked before leaving.

* * *

"Imouto, you just erased her presence in his memory right?" Her older brother, Subaru, asked.

"I have my reasons." She said.

"She's different from any other person who asked from you right?" Subaru asked.

"She is. I think I'm starting to like this game."

"Everything to you is a game."

"Everything is just a game." She said with a smirk.

oOoOo

**xXiceyfireXx: that's it! end of chapter 1**

**--secret-: wow that was hard..**

**star: what is?**

**--secret-: making the story**

**xXiceyfireXx: i did it!**

**star: yep you did! and if the readers don't like it, its your fault..**

**--secret-: oh yeah its ALL ur fault (evil laugh)**

**xXiceyfireXx: ano...I didn't do all that, really!!**

**star: really?**

**xXiceyfireXx: yes, so if anything happens, don't blame it all on me!! there is still --secret- and star!**

**star: i'm out of here**

**xXiceyfireXx: then blame it all on her (points to --secret-)**

**--secret-: HUH? why me?**

**xXicryfireXx: i dont know...**

****

**star: never mind those people.. anyway.. reviews pls! :D we need reviews to continue.. we want to know if its goooooooooood or baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad! **


	2. Under the Sakura Tree

**..Memory Lost..**

Summary: Mikan is a soldier and Natsume is a prince. He died because of the war. She made a contract to the sorceress to sacrifice her most prized possession that is his memory of her to bring his life back. Now that his memory is gone how can they be together?

Disclaimer: We don't own Gakuen Alice..

**Chapter 2: Under the Sakura Tree**

oOoOo

-Natsume's POV-

_I am a thirteen year old prince and I have here my soon to be princess, Mikan. We were playing at our secret place. It's a beautiful garden filled with flowers and at the middle of it is a Sakura Tree. We both love this place. This is where we used to play together when we were kids until now._

_We have just finished playing so we are currently staying under the shade of the Sakura Tree, resting and feeling the wind in our face. I am leaning at its trunk while her head is on my lap. I gently caressed her hair. I don't know when I started liking this girl. It was like, she was the only person I ever think about, the only one that runs through my mind, and when I'm with her, it feels like I am not me. And what's with her smile that makes my heart pounding so fast that I can't stop it every time I see it._

"_Ne Natsume-kun, have you ever wondered what will we become when we grow up?" Mikan asked me. Of course I'll be with you._

"_Iie. How about you?" I lied. I can't say those things and I want to know what she thinks._

"_Hmmmm I think, we'll be always together! Or I want it that way. Don't you?" Mikan said opening her eyes as she asked me. Those chocolate orbs are looking straight at me that made me nervous and blush. Good thing I'm a great blush hider._

"_If you want it that way then it will." I said still caressing her hair but she stood up. Her long brown hair slid down my fingers as she sits up._

"_You are just pushing yourself to say it! I want you to mean it!" She said her face is getting closer to mine._

"_Hey I mean it!" I argued. I really mean it! Look I'm blushing madly here just trying to control it._

"_Iie! I want you to promise me and mean it!" She really is stubborn and cute when she's like that._

"_I promise that when we grow up we'll be always together! And I mean it!" I said stepping back as she comes closer._

"_Good. Pinkie swear!" She showed her pinkie, waiting for my pinkie to lock it._

"_Pinkie swear." I said and our pinkies locked. That's our sign of our promise, pinkie swear._

"_Now can you please step a little back? Your face is getting closer to mine." I said it. I can't believe I said that. Of course I don't want it but I must remain my coolness. Stupid pride._

"_Ahh-gomene." She said moving a little from me._

"_Oi, Mikan." I called her._

"_Nani?" She asked._

"_You're a little too far from me." I said. And she came closer._

"_How about this?" She asked, she was about a meter away from me. Wait, do I smell bad? I hope not._

"_This?" She came closer and now we were sitting side by side._

"_This." I corrected her as I lay her head at my shoulder while I'm holding her waist and her head, perfect._

"_Can we stay like this for a while?" She asked. Of course, why not? I want it like this._

"_Sure." I replied._

"_Arigato, Natsume." She thanked me and closed her eyes._

_Why does she have to say all the things that I wanna hear? Why does it have to be her when I know I don't even have a chance? Why does it have to be you Mikan? I leaned my head on top of hers and closed my eyes._

I woke up from my dream. I saw a raven boy and a brunette girl sitting under the shade of the Sakura Tree. Who are those people? But, it seems familiar. Somehow, I felt happy. I don't know why but…Aaaaaah. Never mind. I better go back to sleep. Just thinking of those things makes my head hurt and sleepy.

* * *

(Normal..)

The war has long passed. It was 6 months ago since that thing happened. So I guess everyone has already moved on, or so I thought.

Mikan is now a soldier. After what she did during the war, everybody idolized her. Her beauty is amazing. She already has long brown hair that's up to her chest which brings her pale-white skin out with her bangs which brings out her chocolate orbs. Not to mention that she's almost as popular as the royalties and because she's the only girl in the army, she gained a lot more points for popularity. And the last thing that she can be proud of is that she's the only girl in the army. Because of that, many tried to court her but she turned them all down. Reason? Unknown.

* * *

-Mikan's POV-

"Good work. You may go now." I said dismissing all of them.

"Hai. Arigato Sakura-sama." They replied.

Stupid Tsubasa-nii. He made me do this just because that ouji (prince) didn't show up. He is supposed to be here to practice us and my brother as the head soldier; he is supposed to be teaching them not me! Just because those soldiers are so tame when I'm around, hmph. Better fix my things so I can get the hell out of here.

"Imouto-chan!" I heard my brother called. I looked back, quite irritated.

"Nani!?" I asked.

"Are you gonna go home right away?" he asked me.

"Why? You and Misaki-chan are gonna have a date?" Misaki is his girlfriend. Just so you know.

"Hehehehe. That's correct." He smiled at me. As an imoutou of his, I need to follow him.

"How about the twins?" I asked. Remember, we have two more siblings. Apparently, they were twins.

"I asked Koko-kun and Yuu-kun to take care of them." He said, sounding like it is so easy.

"But you know those two have a crush on Koko and Yuu." I argued. But it's true! Nonoko and Anna have a crush on those two.

"Look, they are 15 years old, what's wrong?" Tsubasa said. He is the greatest playboy ever. But I think he is serious about Misaki. And when it comes to fighting, don't mess with him. He's really powerful.

"Fine, but be sure you're ok with them." I gave up. But I guess it's really ok.

"Sure. Arigato imoutou-chan! Daisuki!" He laughed before leaving me alone at the room.

"Hai. Hai." I replied.

* * *

Now, I'm left here all alone. What's worse is that I need to bring his bag too. I finished packing my bag first then I need to bring these bags back home. I carried both bags. W-O-W this is heavy. I can't even see a thing when I walk with these things in front of me. Good thing there is no door here.

I started to walk down the hallway. Oh by the way, we are in the palace. This is where the prince Natsume told us to go when we practice. I really don't know why either. Maybe he likes one of our soldiers? Oh my god! He's gay! I knew it. He is gay. This past 6 months, I just felt it, that he likes someone. When we practice he's kinda looking for someone. And when I look at him I just saw him blush. I stopped walking for a moment.

Maybe he found someone new? Oi Mikan, remember the payment? He forgot everything about you. Yah, that's right he forgot you so stop wasting your time on something so stupid. And he didn't even loved you like you love him, he only thinks of you as a friend at that time. Stupid, stupid Mikan, how come you didn't realize those?

I started to walk again. The pain I feel in my arms carrying the armors weren't that heavy as it was a while ago. But the pain I felt in my heart grew big, like it was digging a lot bigger and deeper hole. Why can't I move on? WHY!? Damn it. I feel like crying now. I walked a little faster then suddenly…

"Itaii…." I cried in pain. I fell down because someone bumped into me. Is he blind or is he just spacing out?

"Gomene." I apologized. I opened my eyes to see who it is.

"Oh, it's just you." I added with a little smirk. It's just the prince. I must act like I don't care.

"What do you mean it's just me?" He retorted. Maybe he's mad. Oops.

"You're the prince and it's just you. Get it?" I answered back.

"Yeah I'm the prince so you must respect me." He said with great pride.

"Eh? You're the one who bumped into me and I was the one who's kind enough to say sorry."

"So you are kind? Then respect me as the prince." He ordered. What am I an idiot? Well I'm kinda am. But this is not the right time for that. I'm trying to win some argument.

"Nope. Bleh." I stuck my tongue out and started to pick my things that fell down.

Oops. I think he's really mad. I feel some scary atmosphere just at my back. Don't look back Mikan. Don't look back. Ok, I give up. I must know what his face looks like. I looked back slowly. And just what I expected it to be. I laughed really loud.

"What are you laughing at!?" He asked. I could say he really is mad at me this time. That fire at his background grew bigger and the feeling grew darker. But his face!! It's really funny!

"Nothing, nothing. Natsume, just calm down." I said with a smile. I also stopped laughing. His background became calm. I laughed a little after that, he didn't saw it though.

I continued to pick my things up. That face he made is still in my head that was so hilarious! Suddenly I felt some presence nearing me. I looked at my side then I saw…

"Natsume? Ano…gomen I mean ouji. What are you doing?" I asked quite confused. He is helping me and I called him Natsume accidentally. Ok, this is embarrassing.

"Picking up your things, baka." He replied then stood up carrying almost ¾ of my things that was scattered.

"I know what you did. And by the way thanks. Now give me that." I said trying to get my things back. But no use, he won't give it to me. Damn ouji.

"Yada. You might bump into somebody again." He said with a smirk. Stupid smirk. I hate it, since back then. Damn, I remembered it again.

* * *

(Normal…)

Mikan made a sad face. Natsume saw it and tried to speak.

"I'll bring this to you until you get to your destination. That's my apology so just accept it." He said then started to walk.

"Ha-hai." Mikan replied then speed up a little to catch up to Natsume.

"By the way, where are you going?" He asked as soon as Mikan went beside him.

"My secret place. Wanna see?" Mikan asked with a smile, that made Natsume blush a little.

"Then it will not be a secret anymore if you show it to me, baka." Natsume said trying to hide his blush.

"Then it will be our secret place. Fine with that?" Mikan asked.

"Hn." He replied.

"I'll take that as a yes."

The two walked together and even teasing sometimes. When you looked at them you can tell that they are close, like they have known each other for a long time. For Mikan, this is true. But for Natsume…he felt this.

"_I don't know why, but I feel like I have known her for a long time now but it is the first time that I have been this close to her. And the most awkward thing is that, she's a girl! I got to admit, it's the first time I talked to a girl like this. Wait, she seems familiar. Is she the girl that saved me?" He thought._

"Oi, are you the one who saved me during the war?" Natsume asked changing the topic that they were currently in.

"Hai. Don't tell me you have forgotten that?" Mikan pouted.

"Hmph. Don't tell me you're mad just because I have forgotten about that part where we met?" He smirked.

"Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be? I was the one who saved your life back there and you tell me that you don't remember me? That's harsh." Mikan acted like she was hurt. Then she laughed.

"Or you just have some feelings for me?" Natsume said looking at her.

"And why would I?" she retorted.

"Because I'm cute, handsome, hot, and the prince?" He said proudly.

"Hey! Just because you are the prince that doesn't mean that everyone will fall for you! Conceited-vein-jerk-ouji." Mikan made a face after that which gained Natsume's attention.

And it started, their argument once again was lively and full of teasing. Few minutes later, they have reached their destination, Mikan's secret place.

"So here we are!" Mikan said showing Natsume a beautiful garden. It is full of beautiful flowers. Each has its own color blooming beautifully at the green shade of the grass. And the center piece of it is the Sakura Tree that stands-out with each of its pink petals swaying by the beat of the wind.

"This is my favorite place!" Mikan put down her things then started to run like a child to the Sakura Tree.

"This place is not bad. How come I didn't see this place since I'm the one who stayed here longer?" Natsume wondered.

"Ouji-sama! Bring those things down and come here!" Mikan called waving her hands up.

"HAI, HAI!" Natsume replied. "_What an interesting girl" _he thought as he put the things down.

He ran towards Mikan as soon as he put the things down. They played a little bit like they were children playing at the garden. They were merry and it feels like they have all the time to themselves today. Few hours have passed it was past noon. At the shade of the Sakura Tree, both of them rest.

"That was fun, ne ouji?" Mikan asked.

"Hn." He replied, still tired.

"I'll take that as a yes." Mikan said.

"You know what ouji? You reminded me of my childhood friend. He has this look that everyone likes and we always play here at this garden. It was our secret place and at this tree, I still remember that promise." Mikan narrated.

"What promise?" Natsume asked.

"A special promise that when we grow up will be together, always. But I guess it will not come true." Mikan's voice that was an enthusiastic one earlier became sad. She hugged her knees and buried her head on her arms.

"Doushitte? What happened?" Natsume asked quite concerned.

"He will not remember me, anymore." She said looking at him.

"Are you sure?" Natsume asked.

"Hai. I did something that affected him, that's why he will not remember me." Mikan said.

"Don't worry about that. There are still a lot more guys out there. There's a million of them and you can choose whoever you want!" Natsume said and Mikan started to laugh.

"What!? Here you go again, laughing with no reason!" Natsume said irritated.

"Nande mo nai. I just couldn't believe that you would say those words!" Mikan said laughing.

"Hn. Just forget what I said." Natsume said to Mikan. His arms crossed at the back supporting his head.

"Yada! Bleh." Mikan replied sticking his tongue out.

"You really do interest me." Natsume said, unconsciously. He smirked after that.

"Nani?" Mikan asked looking at Natsume.

"Nande mo nai." He replied.

For an hour, they were silent. Feeling the breeze in their face, and just watching the Sakura petals fall down.

* * *

-Natsume's POV-

An hour has passed and still we were silent. None of us spoke and I do not know why. Maybe she fell asleep. I looked at her and I saw a sleeping angel. I pulled her closer to me and leaned her head on my shoulder. This feels like my dream. The dream I had a while ago.

This is so awkward, me being close to a girl is impossible. But when I'm with her, I feel unusual. It's something that I can't understand and I don't know why. It's a wonderful feeling that I have missed though this is just the first time I did this to a girl. _Mikan, thanks for everything. I will never forget this moment_. I lay my head on top of hers. Later did I notice that I have fallen asleep.

I woke up and I saw the sun is almost setting. Is it that late already? I looked at my right hoping that Mikan will be there. Unfortunately, she's not. Instead, there's a note with a Sakura petal on top. I picked it up and read it. It says:

_Dear vein-conceited-jerk-Natsume ouji,_

_Thanks for today. I'll remember what you said. "Don't worry about that. There are still a lot more guys out there. There's a million of them and you can choose whoever you want!" _

_Soldier Sakura._

I smile after I read the letter. Tch. Soldier Sakura. I put the letter at my pocket and stood up.

I went back to the castle, going straight to my room but one of my servants called me.

"Ouji-sama, king and queen wants to speak to you." He told me.

"Arigato. Tell them that I'll be coming." I replied.

"Hai." He said then went away.

I looked first at the window. The orange atmosphere made me smile. Then I remembered something, "Repeating is one change. Don't avert your eyes from the differences." I murmured then went to the king and queen.

* * *

-Mikan's POV-

Sakura's residence…

"Nee-chan! Dinner's ready!" I heard Nonoko called.

"Hai!" I replied.

I was at my room that time looking at the window watching the sunset. From here, I can see the castle. It was big and because of the sunset, the original white color of it became orange. What beautiful scenery, I thought. I looked at the picture that I was holding. It was me and Natsume-kun when we were 5 years old. It was taken at our secret place. We looked so happy at this picture. I just hope this will last forever, but I guess it's impossible.

"Thanks for today, ouji-sama." I murmured. I put the picture down and removed my necklace and placed it on top of the picture. I smiled before going down.

* * *

(Normal…)

Somewhere where the sorceress lives…

"Imouto-san." Subaru said.

"Hai?" Hotaru replied putting down her tea.

"Do you think that what happened today is a destiny to both of them?" Subaru asked sitting down across the table where Hotaru sits.

"You know what, onii-san?" Hotaru started looking at the crystal ball in front of her. "What they so call destiny is a lie. People make their own choices that lead them to where they are now. Do you believe in that, onii-san?" She asked looking at her brother with a smirk on her face.

"Tch, you really are impossible imouto." Subaru said before standing up.

"Thanks, onii-san." Hotaru said then looked at the crystal ball where you can see Natsume talking to the royalties.

* * *

With Natsume…

"Child, you are already 20 years old and you'll be 21 in just a few more months. Don't you think you need to get married?" The queen Hyuuga asked.

"What!?" Natsume said in surprise.

"What your mother is telling you is that you'll be taking our position later on and we are getting old. We don't have enough time, you know." The king Hyuuga explained.

"Tch. Then why don't you give it to Youiichi? You know, he really is excited about the king thing." Natsume said pointing at his little brother who just showed up out of nowhere.

"Yeah! Why won't you! I'm already 15 years old! I can handle things!" Youiichi said agreeing to Natsume.

"Youiichi my dear, you are still young to be a king. And besides to be a king, you need to be a crown prince first." Queen Hyuuga said patting the head of Youiichi.

"What!? That is so unfair!" Youichi pouted after.

"And besides, to be the king you must need a queen too." King Hyuuga said.

"WHAT!?" Both of the princes shouted in unison.

"That's the rule." Queen Hyuuga added.

"Tch, stupid rules." Natsume murmured.

"I will give you some time first, Natsume. Please look for your bride. When you step at the age of 21 you must already have a bride." The king said.

"Tch." He replied.

"Fine, you may go now. Please be careful." The queen dismissed both of them.

"Hai. Arigato." Both of the princes said then went out the room.

oOoOo

**TriXi: hmmmm.. end of chapter 2!**

**--secret-: W-O-W! its pretty loOOoooOng!!**

**star: it is?**

**TriXi: o.O**

**xXiceyfireXx: it's hard you know!**

**star: i know!**

**TriXi: so if readers don't like it, xXiceyfireXx takes the blame? that's the cycle right?**

**--secret-: here it goes again...**

**xXiceyfireXx: anyway, reviews please! happy reading!!**

**TriXi: yeah right..**

**star: additional 10 reviews for next update? (atleast) Pretty please! With sugar on top! I'm begging you know!**


	3. Unpredictable Part 1

**..Memory Lost..**

Summary: Mikan is a soldier and Natsume is a prince. He died because of the war. She made a contract to the sorceress to sacrifice her most prized possession that is his memory of her to bring his life back. Now that his memory is gone how can they be together?

Disclaimer: We don't own Gakuen Alice..

**-secret-: heyah!! C:**

**xXiceyfireXx: hey!! long time no see guys!! **

**star: uhmm...you can't actually see them, fire. and speaking of long time... it's your fault too 'cause your taking too long to update, dummy.**

**xXiceyfireXx: oooooh... yeah that's right. well minna! GOMEN!! :((**

**--secret-: that's ok fire, ice, I understand.**

**xXiceyfireXx: you do?? hontou!! C:**

**--secret-: actually, I don't. :)) but I just feel like saying it so, it's ok. I guess. :)**

**star: uhmm...so there you go. and here's chappie 3. as we all know, if this is ugly we all know who to blame right??**

**xXiceyfireXx: meanie. :p but here's chappie 3!! C:**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Unpredictable : (Part 1)**

oOoOo

-Mikan's POV-

The sun is already up it's around 9:30 at my estimation and I'm still under my blanket. Waaah! I'm too lazy to do anything even just to get up. Nothing and no one can make me go up from my bed.

"Mikan-nee. Breakfast is ready!"Anna called. Or maybe there's something that can make me go up. Food.

I went downstairs as fast as I could. "Ohayo!!" I greeted everyone, my siblings; Tsubasa-nii, Anna-chan and Nonoko-chan. Tsubasa-nii is the head soldier, Anna and Nonoko are our house keeper and as for me, I'm a soldier. Today is the day before "their" beloved ouji celebrate his birthday. Natsume-ouji of course, who else? So now, there will be no training for us soldiers! Yosh!

I sat down at the table just right in front of Tsubasa-nii. "Ohayo okaa-san, otou-san." I greeted their picture just right at my side. Okaa-san died since I was young, so I can't remember her very well. All I know is that she's beautiful and a very kind mother, Yuuka. Otousan died about ten months ago. We already moved on, really. So it's ok now, I guess.

"Itadakimasu." We all said before eating.

"Oi, chibi. Did you fix your room?" Tsubasa started the conversation what's more is that it was me whom he wants to blurt out his anger because of Misaki-sempai. They had a little fight, I guess. One more reason is that he's such an OC person the one who's like a clean freak.

"Nope." I said then stuff some food into my mouth

"Mi-chii." He said and gave me that infamous glare of his. Actually it always works on me but not now.

"Clean it." He ordered.

"Nope." And again, I stuff some food into my mouth.

"Mi-chii." He said and gave me that infamous glare of his. Actually it always works on me but not now.

"You know Mi-chii, I'm giving this glare already." He reminded me.

"Yep. But that will not work on me." I clearly said.

"Hmmm...clean your room and I'll give you a dessert made by Anna-chan." He proposed.

"Eh?" Obviously, she's in her own world.

"Don't fool me nii-san." I glared at him.

"It's your favourite strawberry shortcake." Damn. He knows my weakness.

"Anna-chan, will you do it?" I asked her, just to be sure.

"H-hai." She answered. Well, that's enough for me.

I stared at onii-san for a while and took my bowl up. "Deal. You win this time onii-san!" I said then continued to eat my food.

* * *

"Eeeh? Is this what my room really looks like?" I thought as I saw the mess that I made in my room. It looks like a boy's room. Everything in here is a mess. My weapons are scattered, my clothes are everywhere, and my games are all over the place. Well, looks like I have to clean this thing up if I want to eat my strawberry shortcake.

I stepped inside, carefully tip-toeing into my room. I then sat down on the only place I know that's clean. I stared at the things around my messy room. I sigh at the mess and looked at the closet in front of me. Got to think of it, I don't remember what's in this closet. I stood up and opened the closet. Wow! This place is full of my junk. Now that I opened it, I remembered it, that's the reason why I don't open this one. I scanned the things stocked in there and one caught my eye. It was a pink box and it has a yellow ribbon. I don't remember this box, or I just don't remember what's in it. Ok, only one way to find out. Get that box.

I tried to reach it but I was too small. So I jumped high and finally I got it. I was so happy and I don't know why. Weird. And the next thing I know, stuffs from the closet came down.

"Itaii..." I murmured. Wow, now that's dangerous. Better get this little thing in a safe place. I carried the box and put it on top of my table near my door.

"Yosh!! Let's get this over with so I can start eating my cake!!" I shouted before I started.

* * *

Few hours later, I was done fixing my room. It's spotless, as I can see. Before I went out my room, I didn't forget to get the box. I went down afterwards. At the dining table, there lay my strawberry shortcake made by Anna-chan. Beside my cake was a letter. I got it and read:

_Nee-chii! Mi-chii! :) We have received letter from the palace. Looks like they're gonna celebrate Natsume-ouji's birthday tonight 'till midnight. :)) so we decided to look for our dress (Anna-chan and Nonoko-chan) and as for me a tux! (Tsubasa-nii) Anyway, it's also in the party where Natsume-ouji is gonna find his bride-to-be and we all decided to find you a dress for the party so ouji will choose you! We know that you're obsessed with him and you even have some pictures of him when he was a kid! :)) --Tsubasa nii :) So as I promised, here's your cake. Be sure that your room is spotless or else. So there we're going :) JA Ne!! :) --Anna-chan, Nonoko-chan and Tsubaasa-nii :)_

Those guys. They really do snoop around my things!! Wait. They should know about the pictures too. Oh yeah right, the consequence. Not only did the sorceress erase Natsume's memory of me but also no one can remember the past now, huh? So that, Natsume can live his life peacefully? How about me? I keep on living in the past. I don't want that. So in short I'm the only one who remembers our past? Damn.

I got my cake and the box then sat at the couch. I made myself comfortable and ate a piece of the cake. I don't know why I got mad about it. I mean it was already 10 months ago when I made that deal and I know that I made the right choice. I want Natsume to live thought it hurts me that I'm the only one who remembers it. Grrr...I don't want to think about it now. Better be happy 'cause today is my free day! I stuff another piece into my mouth. Oh yeah, I almost forgot about the box. I stopped eating for a while and left the fork into my mouth.

When I opened the box I saw a locket. It was beautiful and it's made of gold. The design at the bottom is fire and at the middle of it is a Sakura petal. It really surprised me. I picked it up and the chain of the locket fell into the mid air swinging and about three petals fell. That's when I noticed that there were petals inside the box. Oh yeah, about the Sakura petals. I remember something. Wait. Just to be sure I opened the locket first.

There I saw, I was right. At the left side of the locket is a red stone and on the other is a picture of two little kids, it was us. I was wearing my father's helmet and I was smiling while holding a sword. While Natsume is wearing his normal prince's suit. He was smiling and kinda happy. So I put the locket around my neck and I lay down the couch get my cake and remembered something while eating.

* * *

"_Really, this is the best birthday ever! A sword, perfume, and a cake?! What else is there?!" I asked them so happy._

"_Oooops. You missed one." Otousan reminded me. But everyone's here. Who else?_

"_Eh? Who else?" I asked._

"_Orewa." Someone said from behind. I looked back and saw a boy in a black and blue suit. His hair was messy but looks great on him._

"_Natsume-kun?" I was surprised. Of course._

"_How can I miss your birthday?" He said with a smirked. He went close to me._

"_otanjoubi omedetto, soldier Sakura." He greeted me._

"_Do I still look like a soldier to you in this gown?" I asked him. I can't believe I still look like a soldier!_

"_Actually you do." He said with a smirk. Damn that smirk._

"_Fine. Then this soldier is gonna start using her new sword on you." I drew my sword from my side and focus it on his neck._

"_Then this prince won't give you your present." From his back he reviled a pink box with a yellow ribbon. Slowly, I removed my sword from his neck. My eyes from strict turned into puppy dog. Just trying to get my gift._

"_There, now please give me my present." I said in a cute voice._

"_You're not a soldier alright, but you're still not a princess." He said to me._

"_I don't care about the princess thing. I want to be a soldier all my life!" I said to him._

"_Then, if I propose to you now, you're going to reject me?" Wait. PROPOSE?? What is he talking about?_

"_That depends." I said. I turned my back and crossed my arms in front of my chest. Suddenly, I felt something cold at my neck._

"_A locket as a sign of my love. Inside it is a red stone. Every prince has its own stone and if that stone was given to somebody special, that means she's going to be his bride." Natsume explained._

"_In short? You're asking me to be your bride?" I asked._

"_Not yet. Just getting ready to ask you. This is my present to you. Keep it. If you lose this one, it's a sign that you're already mine. And that means no one can get you away from me." He said while hugging me from the back._

* * *

That was the happiest day of my life how can I forget that?! Maybe I just waited 'till I didn't remember what I was waiting for until I saw this thing again. So now that I found this one. What am I going to do? Mikan Sakura. What? Just when I know what I'm going to do I fell asleep.

* * *

I can feel some bouncing and shaking movement around here. I opened my eyes because of curiosity. I can see a window so I looked outside, it was pitch black and I'm feeling uncomfy. Is it because of what I'm wearing? I looked down and saw some pink flowers and wait, is this a gown? Oh no. I can't be wearing this and not high heels too. I lift my gown a little just to check. Yep, I'm wearing high heels and I can also feel some weird thing in my hair. I touch it and oh no. IT'S CURLY?? Since when did I become like this?

"Konbanwa." Two girls greeted me, Anna-chan and Nonoko-chan.

"What am I doing here? And what are these?" I pointed at the gown and my hair.

"When we came in earlier, you were sleeping." Nonoko-chan started.

"So we all decided to fix you up. We know that you were are not gonna agree so we secretly did it." Anna-chan continued.

"Wow, you really do know what I hate but why the hell did you do this!?" I shouted at them.

"OI MI-CHII YOU AWAKE?" Tsubasa-nii shouted. Bet he's the one who's driving this carriage. Hey wait, when did we have a carriage?  
"Tsubasa-nii! Since when did we have a carriage?" I asked him.

"I just borrowed it!" He answered.

"Really?? You didn't steal it?" I need to be sure.

"Hehehehehe...Just don't mind it, ne?" He excused. I'm not in the right mood now so I just let it pass.

"So where are we going?" I asked the two.

"Palace." Both of them said.

"WOW? And since when did I agree to go there?" I asked the two quite annoyed.

"Since we decided to kidnap you?" Nonoko said.

"And since when did this become a hostage thing?" I asked them.

"Just now." Anna answered, happily. She was so happy and I don't know why. Kinda weird but, never mind.

"Whatever. Just let's hurry up and go home." I said and stared outside.

"We'll be there until midnight. Koko and Yuu-kun will be there too." Nonoko said.

"WHAT?! You mean until the end of the party?!" I reassured them.

"Hai." The two answered.

"KAMI-SAMA! HELP ME." I asked.

* * *

I stared at the moon, feeling the breeze at my face. I am at the balcony, away from the party. It's not like I hate the party but I just hate the guys that will run to me and ask me to dance. Yak. I hate those people. I lowered my head down and rested it on top of my arms. Suddenly, the wind became harder. That's when I noticed the locket on my neck. I hold it and stared at it for a while. I close my eyes and sing:

"Eien" no imi ga mada wakaranai kedo

Omoide ni kawaru toki nani ka ga hajimaru yo

Ima demo tokidoki kimi no yume wo miru

Odayaka na hoshi no furu yoru ni

* * *

(Natsume's POV)

I close the curtains. All that I can see there are couples dancing, girls waiting for me to flirt around, and old people who only want to boast around. Tch, stupid.

"Natsume, what's wrong? Don't like the party?" My father, the king asked me.

"No, I like it. Arigato. I am just tired, please excuse me." I asked permission.

"Sure. You may go." He permitted me. I nodded and went out of the room.

As I passed through the halls of the palace, my mind is blank. I don't know what I'm doing or where I'm going. I just go where my feet lead me. As I was nearing the end of the hallway, I hear someone singing. She has a lovely voice whoever she is. It hypnotizes me. My mind that was empty earlier is now filled with her singing voice. I went down and out to the garden. I stared at the balcony. Good. I was right, she is on the balcony. I looked for somewhere to stay and just listen to her voice. There, a Sakura Tree. I lay down under it shade and just listened to her sing.

Kimi ga ita shiin ippo fumidashite

Arukidasu Mou furikaeri wa shinai

Senaka wo mukete sono ato no tameiki mo

Kimi to sugoshita koto no kinen ni nareba ii ne?

Ashita e to tsuzuku michi wa tookute mo

Atatakai kaze ga soko ni wa fuite iru

"Eien" no imi ga mada wakaranai kedo

Omoide ni kawaru toki nani ka ga hajimaru yo

"Sayonara" no kizu ni mune ga itamu kedo

Atarashii deai wo ima wa shinjite itai

She finished the song. Wait, it's finished! Gotta find her. I ran as fast as I could, once again through the hallway. And now ready to go in the party.

"WAAAAAAAH!! Natsume-ouji!" That welcomed me, the squealing of those stupid fan girls.

"Excuse me, but I need to go somewhere, if you'll excuse me." I asked.

"Eeeeh, is Natsume-ouji gonna find some girl?" Well what if I will!? She doesn't care! It's my life. Stupid.

"No, no. I just think that the king is calling me." I lied. Gonna need to protect my prince image.

"Yes, he is being called. So if you'll excuse my onii-san?" I heard Youichi asked. Is he helping me?

"oh, gomen ouji." They apologize, they better be! Finally, I was released. I just nod at them and went to my little brother.

"Arigato, I owe you one otou-tou." I whispered at him.

"No, just consider this as a birthday gift. You're looking for someone right?" He said.

"hai." I answered him. Wonder what has got into him and how he knew that. I raised a brow at him.

"I saw you running. I'll help you with the fan girls, now go look for her." He said.

"Hn." Then I started running.

"Oi onii-san, it's just for tonight alright?" he reminded me.

"Sure." I said then started to look for her. Wait. How can I look for someone I don't even saw? Stupid.

I went out again and went to the balcony. Unfortunately, no one is there. All I can see is a locket? Why is there a locket in here? I picked it up and opened the locket. I saw a red stone and a picture on its side. The red stone? Only fire princes should have these? I picked it up and stared at the moonlight in front of me. "A princess? A pauper? Whatever she is, she has a great voice. A song of hatred and loneliness, caught my attention. My empty mind was suddenly filled by her singing voice. In this crazy night, a song caught my heart? Is that even possible? If it is, I want to see her once again and let her lead the night." I said to myself and walked slowly to the empty hallway.

"Ouiji-sama!" Someone called me; it was one of the servant.

"Hai?" I asked.

"The king is calling you. You're gonna have your speech now." He said. I nodded as a sign of I'll be going. He went out first and I followed.

* * *

(Normal POV)

As Natsume walked with his servant in front of him, someone appeared behind the pillar.

"Natsume-ouji, what a stupid boy and Mikan Sakura is a very interesting girl, right one-san?" The boy with green hair and green eyes said.

"Yes, she really is a very interesting girl, Kysosuke-kun." The sorceress said.

"Hey, what if I fell in love with her? What do you think will happen?" He asked.

"Don't you think that just 'cause Ruka is your brother you can already do that to me. But it can make this story a little bit more interesting." She said and shot a glare on him.

"Well, I'm just thinking of that." He answered with a slight laugh.

"So you're not your usual silent-compassionate type?" She asked.

"Just wanted to be happy even for just a bit." He said.

"Why? You saw Mikan?"

"Secret, and that I feel sleepy. So where's onii-san?"

"Somewhere over there. Don't know don't care." She said and started to walk away.

"Hn. Mikan Sakura eh? What a name." He said then yawned.

In this crazy night something magical happened. They didn't meet but some clues are just right around the corner for them to meet. Crazy talk, crazy adventure, crazy night, do you believe in love at first sight? Yes, it doesn't make sense anymore but the point here is, something magical may happen.

oOoOo

* * *

**xXiceyfireXx: hey guys, sorry for the weird lines at the last part. I'm really hyper and confused while I'm writing this one.**

**--secret-: as always.**

**star: i agree.**

**xXiceyfireXx: hey! okaii anyway, sorry for this long crappy chappie just leave a review on how bad or good? it is. and oh yeah just a little spoiler, this thing has a part two**

**--secret-, star, xXiceyfireXx: see you in the next chappie!! :) JA NE!!**

**PS.:**

**xXiceyfireXx: the song that was there was kimi ga ita scene and it was sang by the person who dubbed touya kinomoto (card captor sakura) and lastly, BELATED HAPPY BIRTHAY TO KEIGO ATOBE (October 4) and to KUNIMITSU TEZUKA (October 7) and this is only PART 1!! C:**

**To all those who reviewed:**

**L's apprentice: HEYAH!! C: tnx for reading C: and for reviewing C:**

**XKasumiX: really?! You're going to love this?? Hehehe tnx!! C:**

**dominiqueanne: tnx!! C:**

**pLumBloSsoM07: here's the update!! C: hope you'll love it C:**


End file.
